


Widowmaker x Male Reader S/O: Love Confession

by EmpressValeeria



Category: Widowmaker - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressValeeria/pseuds/EmpressValeeria
Summary: Request:Widowmaker and her Male Reader S/O confessing their love to each other





	Widowmaker x Male Reader S/O: Love Confession

Widowmaker and her Male Reader SO confessing their love to each other?

It wasn’t often Widow felt anything. It wasn’t that she wasn’t capable of feeling despite Talon’s vast attempts and genetic manipulations. Her feelings were still her own and she found herself to be a more refined and focused individual now. Numb but not emotionless. Ruthless yes but efficient more than anything.

After her late husband the last thing on her mind was falling in love or finding it again. She had no such intentions. 

Yet there you were. 

You were new to Talon when she first caught a glance of you. She thought nothing of you and kept walking past you as you wrestled Reyes to the floor. It was his way of attempting to ‘break in’ the new recruits. You however soon became one to watch for and his personal protégé. 

Yet despite your scores and aptitude from previous training and service, the Widowmaker kept ignoring you. You had heard so much about her and strived to hit your marks just as well.

Again, to no avail she didn’t acknowledge your existence. 

You began hitting the gym more thinking perhaps that would catch her eye. Nothing. If anything Akande was now your person gym bro and Sombra was your newest fan girl. Not that you minded.

Even Moira started to notice you. Strange as it was she began to take further note of you…and your….genetic structure. 

You had a knack of having a heightened tolerance for things. From pain to you name it, nothing could keep you down. Not even taco Tuesday from the shack on the shady corner down the street. No matter what hit you, you just didn’t give into it.

Moira couldn’t help but take a closer look and pay closer attention.

You brushed it off and kept your eyes focused on the Widowmaker. Despite her non acknowledgement of you, you made it a focus not look else where. As your popularity ensued among the organization you kept to your promise. Even after time and time again Sombra advanced…you kept true to yourself.

And Sombra tried EVERYTHING. From dressing up and waiting in your room on your bed with a pile of rose peddles, to pleading to go out on a date, to blackmail, to whatever she could think of…you politely declined. With full respect you held your ground and politely declined no matter how ridiculous her advancements were. 

Sombra couldn’t help but respect that. You two eventually became the best of friends and the flirting became a little joke between you two. Both of you understood you meant no harm to the other and you were honest with her. You liked Widow. She respected your decision even though the sniper refused to give a glance toward you. But she promised and you promised in return you’d be there for eachother.

Quite honestly given how well you two became friends you almost regretted not giving her a chance. But you were determined. It got to the point where if there really was no chance with the beautiful fatale then you would admit the defeat and move on but not until it was clear you didn’t have a shot in hell.

Akande and Reyes couldn’t fathom why you hadn’t just confessed to her by this point. Just get it over with and move on. If she takes you great, if not, then get over it and find the gal who’ll make you happy.

Akande one day during a work out session was blunt about it.

“Why don’t you just ask her out already?” he probed.

You glance over at him, “I don’t know man. I really like her but I don’t wanna screw it up, y’know?”

“So you’re just gonna stand there, oogle her, and wait for her to react?” he whistled at you.

“Sounds dumb to me,” Reyes chimed in.

“Oh come on! Like you would do better!” You said back.

Akande sighed, “You’ve been here over six months and you haven’t even spoken to her. Everyone knows you like her. You keep turning everyone down. Had to convince Sombra you weren’t gay.”

You rolled your eyes, “I….tried….”

“You were talking to a refrigerator!” Reyes voice cut in.

They were right. You had been doing a lot but hadn’t managed the courage to really try to talk to her. If anything during missions you were silently trying to watch over her. You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t know what to do. All you knew how to do was just take action.

Anytime you were on a mission with her you did your best to make sure no one got near her. You did your best to make sure she had the clearest shots possible. Anything to give her an advantage. 

You tried your best to be discreet about it as well. You didn’t want to look like you were going too out of your way that it would attract everyone’s attention. For the most part it looked as though that was the case. However perhaps you were too good at it because she never said anything.

One day the team was out on the field. Reyes and Akande were down. Overwatch was pushing back hard. Slowly one by one you saw your team going down and being evaced out. Moira was getting held down trying to defend everyone evacing. 

That left only yourself and Widow left to try to finish the objective. 

Finishing the objective wasn’t the problem. You were only a few blocks away when silence hit. You no longer heard her rounds searing through the air.

Something was wrong. 

You had been hit earlier by 76. Good shot to the shoulder but you shrugged it off like you always did. Quickly you took cover behind a car. You scanned your surroundings. The objective was insight. You just had to get past Bastion and Torb. 

But the silence was unsettling. 

“Widowmaker,” you called over the com on private line to her, “Do you read me?”

Static.

“Widowmaker! Do you hear me? Repeat! Do you hear me?” you voice began to tremble.

Suddenly you began to feel something you had never felt before. Your heart began to sink and some twisted knot was forming in the pit of your stomach.

“Amelie?” you voice trembled.

You glanced again over toward the objective. A flash of blue light wisped by. You knew what you had to do.

Right then you took off running. Gunfire hailing mercilessly upon you. Bastion had you in sight. You took a couple hits in the altercation. Quickly you tossed a smoke screen and dived into the buildings.

You ran. You ran the fastest you ever felt like you had in your life. Before you knew it you were in the building and about to turn the corner when you heard a voice. 

“Whacha lookin’ at?” a cheery voice bloomed.

Tracer.

You turned the corner and did the only thing you could think of at that point. Your body flew through the air and tackled the tiny Brit to the ground. The floor crumbling from the weight. 

It never occurred to perhaps either of you the building wasn’t up to snuff. As you crashed through the floor and took a hard landing, Tracer recalled and stood up on her feet before you. 

“What the bloody hell was that for?!” she spat.

You groaned a piece of debris torn through your torso.

“Don’t….” you voice coughed.

Tracer looked down at you confused.

“Don’t you touch her,” you coughed.

Heels clicked from above as a voice cooed and tutted, “Mon amour, mon mouche.”

Tracer scratched her head, “You know this bloke?”

“Mon imbecile,” the Widow’s voice answered.

You groaned.

Before Tracer could realize Widow had a mark on her. As she gazed up the sniper had her leveled. 

“Perhaps we may resume our little party another time,” the French accent purred.

The Brit sighed, “Awww now all the fun’s ruined isn’t it?” 

“Are you f*cking kidding me?” you coughed.

A laugh erupted from the young bright woman, “Cheerio luvs! Winston says your team lost this one, ‘ey?” 

The sniper gracefully leap down from the floor above landing elegantly in front of you.

“Adeu cherie,” Widow responded.

With that Widow shot a well placed venom mine behind Tracer. You felt her arms embrace you as she threw the two of you out the widow, grappling as you both descended the side of the building. 

You both landed on the platform of an awaiting shuttle. She carefully placed you down, holstered her rifle to her side while glancing over at Tracer. Lena could only cough and stare by the window as the shuttle door began to shut, Widow cackling in that way of hers.

The shuttle took off and you slumped yourself on the floor, staring at the ceiling. 

Widow took a few steps and stood over you. A small smile crossed her lips. The first time you had ever seen her smile at you. It was almost as though she was happy.

Then she walked off.

Great.

A few seconds later you felt yourself get pelted with something. You glance down to see a first aid and few bandage packs. As you look towards where they came from you only saw the unmistakable purple hair flick out of sight.

You managed to start opening the packaging when Moira appeared.

“My my, look who we have here?” Moira called.

“Moira,” you acknowledged. 

A quick glance over you and she licked her lips, “You know it’s quite the statement you aren’t dead already with wounds like those.”

You stare.

“But of course, those are but mere flesh wounds for someone of your status, no?” she followed up, moving closer towards you.

Where was she going with this?

She sat down beside you and began to assist in dressing your wounds.

“You know, m’dear….I could make you into a God,” she began.

A God? You looked up at her and your eyes met. In that moment you saw the most wicked of intentions blooming behind her soul.

“For a pri-“ her voice was soon cut off by a loud crash.

You both turned your attention towards the source when all you could hear was Sombra cussing someone out in Spanish waving around what looked like…a shoe? Sandal? Something? 

It was Widow. Sombra was cussing out Widow, who before you knew it, was at Moira’s throat. 

“You need to leave,” the Widow’s voice was clear and demanding.

Moira stood up and glanced at her.

“Lacroix,” Moira challenged.

“Now,” Widow’s voice drastically changed and was unlike nothing you had ever heard from her. 

It was almost so cold yet so menacing. You could see a chill from Moira.

“As you wish,” Moira bowed sarcastically.

Moira then turned to you and began to say, “We will resume our-“

Widow cut her off, “If I catch you near him again, there won’t be remains to identify.”

In turn Moira shot Widow a stern look.

Sombra meantime resumed her rant and smacked Moira with the shoe/sandal. Moira in turn left leaving you with Widow and Sombra.

“Good work, Sombra. I owe you,” the Widow replied softly. 

Her demeanor completely changed. Sombra crossed her arms and gave Widow a stern “you’re welcome” before leaving the two of you alone. 

“Are you alright, cherie?” Widow asked you her voice suddenly soft.

It took you by complete surprise you had no words.

You had to do a double take. Is she….talking to me? You could only begin to process to yourself.

A delicate hand reached down and attended to your wounds. She was actually acknowledging you. 

“I-“ you began to say before she placed a delicate finger on your lips.

“No need,” she replied.

The shuttled landed and everyone slowly returned to their quarters. Widow grabbed the remaining supplies and led you to her quarters. 

“Come with me,” she said.

So you did. You arrived in her quarters. The door shut swiftly behind you as she guided you to sit. There was silence at first. She finished cleaning and dressing your wounds.

“I-“ you began again and to your dismay were cut off again.

“Let me,” she said.

Her eyes gazed up at yours, “I have been watching you for sometime now.”

Your body began to tense. Your muscles tensing and for the first time you could actually see her looking at you.

“Please, relax,” she calmly requested as she placed a hand on your pec.

Your heart beat fluttered and she must have noticed as a small smile crossed her lips.

“I have been watching you from afar. Wondering how long it would take you to finally muster up to courage to say something,” her voice soft yet still somehow sultry. 

“It has been so long you have been trying, hasn’t it?” her voice teased, “Yet you did not say a word to me, mon amour?” 

Your gaze hit the floor. 

“But then today, you abandoned the objective…for me,” her voice slightly changing to a more instructional nagging/annoyance.

“I was in perfect control over the situation and you abandoned your post. This was not the first time you have gone out of your way for me. Tell me, have you ever noticed your surroundings before?” her voice serious.

You looked up at her, “Surroundings?”

She cooed, “You mean you have never noticed how many drop like flies around you?”

Quietly you started to think back. Part of you always thought you were like some superhuman but there was something about it.

“I told you, I have been watching you from afar, mon cherie,” she quietly responded.

“You always would leave me small presents here and there, you never noticed anything in return, mon amour?” she softly purred.

It was almost as though tears would hit you. All this time and it suddenly was starting to dawn on you…now of all times. She had been there all along. You would do little things, shine and polish her equipment. Watch her back. But yet it never occurred to you the little things that was happening in return. How enemies would literally fly around you. How you always would return back from a mission with your favorite snack in your quarters. How you two always had someone there…watching over you.

“When I saw you today…I just couldn’t hold back anymore,” she added.

You looked into her eyes and timidly placed your hand at the side of her face.

“You looked like an imbecile with Lena, but today you proved you were my imbecile, cherie. And when I saw you with that vile woman…the way she put her hands on you, I lost it. I knew I had to do something,” her voice began to trail off.

There was a noticeable change. She suddenly became stiff almost vulnerable. It completely had you off guard.

“I love you!” you blurted out.

Silence fell.

You tensed. What have I done, you thought.

Lips then crashed into yours.

“Je t’adore, mon cherie,” her voice softly murmured, “I always have.”


End file.
